The indicator light disclosed in the present invention is a waterproof indicator light. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, there is a typical structure for conventional waterproof indicator light A. It is made of an upper and lower casings 10 20, and a hollow containment space 11 21 is formed inside the upper and lower casings 10 20 for the battery set 30. There is a conducting component 31 and illuminating module 32, and the assembling ends of the upper and lower casings 10 20 have male and female ends 12 22 for connection. With the combination of O-ring 13, the assembling parts of the upper and lower casings 10 20 become sealed. Because it is waterproof, the indicator light A is often uses as fishing lamp. This type of lamp can be used as a strobe light or for decoration. However, the structure of the conventional waterproof indicator light A mentioned above still has problems as follows.
1. So as to have sufficient voltage supply, the conventional waterproof indicator light A uses an LED light, which often needs 2 to 3 No. 5 batteries (1.5V), and all the batteries are connected in a serial connection. For these reasons, the length of one No. 5 battery is nearly 3 centimeters long, so when putting three No. 5 batteries in a serial connection, the waterproof indicator light must have room for 15 centimeters, which makes the length of the lower casing 20 for the battery set 30 overly long. This arrangement will create difficulty for the illuminating module 32 to bring out sufficient lighting through a thick lower casing 20 when it is illuminating.
2. When the conventional waterproof indicator light A is in the water, the over length of the lower casing 20 will cause the lamp to be effected by the water wave and bring out the optimal effect.
3. Because of the length of the lower casing 20 of the conventional waterproof indicator light is too long, it relatively shortens the length of the upper casing 10 that generates the primary light source, so that the entire length of the waterproof indicator light A would not be too long, except, this obviously reduces its illuminating effect, and misses the point.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.